


give it a rest

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tickling, just kuroo being a tease tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma won't go to sleep and Kuroo's exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it a rest

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at title rip me

“Don’t you think it’s time for bed, Kenma?” 

“After I beat this boss.” 

A small sigh escapes Kuroo as he adjusts himself behind the setter, tossing an arm over his middle. 

Minutes pass and Kuroo can feel his eyes drooping shut when a soft curse comes from Kenma. Tightening his grip on the other Kuroo nuzzles his neck, “You can try again when we wake up, you’re probably overthinking it anyway. Give it a rest.” 

A small huff and tense shoulders is the only response until Kuroo hears the same battle theme song he’s heard for the past hour and a half, it’s three thirty in the morning and Kuroo is tired. So tired he’s reaching over Kenma to tug the system out of his hands but Kenma must have known he would have done that because he extends his arms; making his PSP just out of reach. 

With the screen illuminating just enough of Kenma’s face to see the hint of a smirk, Kuroo knows that Kenma’s doing this to be a little shit, and if he wants to mess around, he’ll give him something to laugh about. 

“Kenmaaaa…” he nuzzles his nose right in the crook of the blond’s neck and smirks at the way Kenma reacts, shoulders hunched and nose slightly scrunched and it’s cute but that’s besides the point. “Kitten, you’re hurting my feelings, why are you ignoring me?” Kuroo drawls, his arms keep hold on the setter as he peppers kisses along the shell of his ear. 

A small squeak resounds through the room and Kuroo’s smirk only grows and Kenma must feel it because he starts shifting in the little space he has. 

“Quit it.” he bites out, still trying to play while trying to distance himself from Kuroo. 

“Only when you do, Kitten.” After a few seconds of seeing no movement he thinks Kenma is ready to turn in and Kuroo is ready to unravel himself from around his boyfriend when he sees Kenma’s fingers press down on the buttons again Kuroo hands find there way under Kenma’s shirt grazing the soft skin and miraculously the music stops. “Died again, huh?” 

A grumble escapes Kenma as he presses continue and is barely two steps into the stage when a choked laugh escapes him. “K-Kuroo, stop, I can’t concentr-ate!” voice breaking as Kuroo applies more pressure, Kenma’s not playing as much as he is trying to shake Kuroo’s fingers off his body. 

Kuroo’s hands are in Kenma’s underarms and a stream of giggles flows out of the blond ( and at this point they both know the chances of Kenma finishing this level now are shot )

“What’s funny, I didn’t know this game had a comical plot line.” Kuroo brings his lips to the other’s neck, blowing a light raspberry before smiling at the other’s mirth. “You’ll have to tell me a joke later so I can laugh too.” 

Kenma’s caught between keeping his arms pinned to his sides to stun the sensations there and swatting at Kuroo’s arms. “St-Stop! I stopped!” 

And he has, Kuroo spots the system forgotten on the bed, screen bright but music turned down and he should stop but Kenma also should have listened the first time so fair is fair Kuroo thinks as he crawls his fingers back down Kenma’s sides stopping them at his stomach, dipping a lone finger into the blond’s belly button and feeling the way Kenma’s back creates an arch against his chest, his laughter gone silent with the exception of a few snorts.Kuroo drags and latches his fingers onto the bundle of nerves on the the setter’s hips, relishing in the squeal it elicits. 

Seeing that Kenma gave up on fighting minutes ago Kuroo deems him tired out and presses one last kiss behind his boyfriend’s ear earning him a quick jab to the stomach. 

“You finally tired, Kitten?”

“Don’t even.” though he says this Kenma’s turning over, snuggling closer into Kuroo’s chest “Good night or morning or whatever.” 

A smile underlines Kuroo’s voice as he finally closes his eyes for the night “Good night, Kenma.”


End file.
